Lobster Bisque is Beacons Favorite Dish
by Magnus72Bolt
Summary: James Perry is going to Beacon Academy to become a great chef, but wait that doesn't sound right... James Perry is in the wrong school, Will he stay? Will he find love other than his food? And will his new friends like his food? What can I say, when you eat bisque you cannot resist. James is the only character not from RWBY in the story. All credit goes to Studio C and Roosterteeth


**This story is about the Bisque man from Studio C going to Beacon, in this story the Bisque man's name is James Perry and he will be referred to as such. He strives to be the greatest chef serving his specialty Lobster Bisque. He will be a 17-year old student that gets put Beacon academy the wrong school since he wants to be a chef. Will his presence change Remnant for the better or the worse? Basically, he is an OC in this story. Will always appreciate any criticism, still very new to this. Without further ado **

**Lobster Bisque is Beacons Favorite Dish **

It was the first day of school for the new group of fresh huntsmen attending Beacon academy. The day was beautiful and bright as was most of the children's future as new huntsmen, some would not last long unfortunately. We see the star of our show Ruby Rose talking with her sister Yang and poor Jaune on the brink of vomiting his breakfast. Elsewhere on the same aircraft we see the real hero of this journey looking out the window. Said fellow was wearing Black socks, shoes and slacks. A white shirt, gold vest, black suit, black bowtie, white gloves, and round blurry glasses with black frames. The man of the hours name was James Perry a 6ft tall man with dirty blond hair short n slick and had dark blue eyes obscured by his glasses. Even though it seemed he was staring outside the window he was actually asleep, the view of vale itself bored him to sleep.

Sauntering on over was a female student that really liked black, you could tell by the color scheme of her clothes

"Nice view, don't you think" Said a stoic faced Blake to James "…" James did not stir in the least "I'm just going to go" Blake stated as she embarrassingly walks away

"You know, it's not very polite to ignore someone, especially a lady" said a disapproving Pyrrha who appeared by James from seemingly no where

"Huh what" James wakes up abruptly and looks to Pyrrha "oh hi, hey guys"

"Were you asleep" Asked Pyrrha

"Ah yes, I was in the middle of some beauty rest" James says as he pushes up his glasses

"okay, but how di-" Pyrrha was about to ask James a question, but he interrupted her question with his own question "Are we there yet? Who are you? Wait don't answer that, it's not important…" he says as he starts checking his pocket for something

"Which question would you like me to answer" Pyrrha asks very excitedly finding out that someone doesn't know who she is

"What, oh your still here" James says as he pulls out a pretty gold spoon "Thank goodness, I thought I left you behind, that would have been a great inconvenience" James then put it back in his front suit pocket and looks at Pyrrha "That my favorite spoon, I've had it since I was a short man" James says proudly

"That's…. lov…ly" Pyrrha says feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation is going

"Surely, you have your own cutlery with you, because the school pamphlet stated that we had to bring our own equipment to use" James asks Pyrrha with his hand behind his back.

"Wellll… I don't know about cutlery, but I assure you I have my equipment on the ready" Pyrrha says unsure of where James is leading this

"Psssst tika" James chuckled "What are you crazy, you can't expect to last long in this academy if you're not prepared for any challenge that comes your way, at least I know the competition is weaker than I thought, graduation is going to be so easy" As James finishes his final words he walks away from the weird red head girl who clearly was underprepared for the cooking academy.

"My name is Pyrrha by the way" Pyrrha shouts as he walks away 'what a strange guy, but what if he is right. I thought my weapon was enough, but what if we were sent on a mission right off the bat, I am so unprepared. Even though I said my name he didn't seem keen to share his, maybe he really is that good' were Pyrrha final thoughts as the airship landed

As expected of James, as soon as the airship landed he went straight for the kitchens, as he walked thought the cafeteria he had a good look at the food "Man if this food reflects the competition here I'm a shoe in for the top" James did not use his inside voice

"What did you say" standing from her table, Coco leader of team CFVY stares down at James, brimming with confidence

"I'm sorry do your ears not work or are you just deaf" James says seriously thinking that Coco has a hearing a problem

"Oh, you think your hot stuff, first day of school and you're already trying to pick fight" Coco says as she moves closer to James, everyone in the immediate vicinity started to watch the scene unfold.

"Well I am trying to look hot, thank you and I am one to never back down from a challenge" James says in an inviting manner, thinking that Coco wants to do a cook off

"Oh, you want to step into the arena right now freshy" Coco says while smirking, she really like putting arrogant guys in their place

"Why not the kitchen" James asks a little confused why they would need an arena

"ohhh, you assume because I'm a woman I can't fight and I belong in a kitchen making you sandwiches" Coco shouts very angrily

"oh, please" James chuckles "like I would eat anything not made by the best chef ever, which is me by the way" James says very proudly

"uh, what"

"Not to gloat, but a make fantastic bisque that people cannot resist" James says as he lays his right hand on his heart

"I'm gonna pass, I thought we were going to fig-" Coco is now lost in confusion and in her attempt to bring things back on track this freshy interrupts her

"World famous Lobster Bisque" James says proudly "You should try it, five stars, five thumbs up, five children-"

"I'm going to stop you there" Coco interrupts him

"Oh, your right, silly me, I must be going, initiation and all that" James continues his way to the kitchen

"Wait freshy, before you go the names Coco, don't forget about our fight!" Coco says once again regaining her confidence

"ah ha please" James chuckles and turns for a moment to look at Coco "I apologize, but the quality of your technique looks terrible, please work on that first" James then heads into the kitchen. A thud could be heard in the cafeteria, on the floor lays a befuddled Coco 'he played me, the second I started talking it was like I was in his ring and I was barely on the ropes. Not to mention his large amounts of confidence, he must be the strongest Freshman this year.

James enters the Kitchen of Beacon Academy and sees a bunch of older looking people making the food in bulk, everything looking like it was made by part time fast food workers. Nothing looked good or smelled good and James refused to even see if it tasted good. He tapped one of the staff member's shoulders "Hey do you know where orientation is, cause I think I'm in the wrong kitchen"

"Nope this is the only kitchen" said this elderly man

"Well if this is the "only kitchen", then where are the other freshmen?" Asks James

"In the auditorium…" Says the staff member slowly

"Well Bacon Academy so far isnt all it's cracked up to be" Says James condescendingly

"This is Beacon Academy, I have never heard of an academy named Bacon Academy" Says the elderly man matter of factly

James then pulls out his Beacon Academy pamphlet and reads the title five or so times "Oh my mistake, I must of read the pamphlet wrong and thought this was a chef trade school, What is this school anyways?" James asks

"This school teaches you to fight monsters, the Grimm"

"The what?"

"…., are you really a student here?" The old man asks suspiciously

"Well yes, here are my papers saying I am a fulltime student here" James says as he grabs out some papers and hand them to the old man

"Well this is legit, you're a student here"

"That's good to hear" James says happily "Well I'll be off to the auditorium then" James walks away

"Wait" the old man tried to stop him, but his boss rounded the corner "Hey it's lunch rush we need you at your station" yelled his boss "Yes sir", he thought about his encounter with the kid 'wow they just accept anybody these days, but I hope that kid figures out how dangerous this place is and leaves'

With James 'well this isn't a chef academy, but it will do. A good chef has to start somewhere' were his last thoughts as he entered the auditorium.

**THE END FOR NOW**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like and I am open to suggestions as well. I am unsure of how I will do teams, I think I will either add him to RWBY's team or JNPR's team. I love working with this guy and I will sprinkle in more romantic elements as well as increasing the funny. **

**I am in college, will update as often as I can**


End file.
